


The Other Time

by Connorperry42



Category: Charmed (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorperry42/pseuds/Connorperry42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changed future. Chris succeeded in saving Wyatt now he's eighteen and thinking through his life. Is it better? Did he do the right thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changes: Piper dies when Chris is ten not fourteen in the original timeline. And also Chris has more powers than just orbing and telekinesis though I won’t say which ones.
> 
> This is just a one shot. Don't know if I'll continue. Let me know what you think.

He thought it was normal. It was all he’d ever known. What toddler or child would think that they were different from anyone else in such a big area. It wasn’t until he came across the boxes in the attic that he learned the truth.

Even then, he never said anything.

When he was little he used to have awful nightmares. Odd thing was, his family never knew. He slept ten feet from his older brother and yet no one ever heard him scream. He wondered why for a while until the memory came to him. He’d learned to shield the area where he slept so that it was sound proof and no magic could get in or out. That was a good thing seeing as he also started to gain powers as he got older. Well more than telekinesis and orbing.

The worst part had originally been what to call the twenty-three years of memories floating around in his head. Was it the first time? Was this the first time? He didn’t know. He tended to call his memories the other time and the current time his life. He used to think everyone did that. Then he found the box.

It was confusing at times. Growing up with two sets of memories could cause a headache. Sometimes he would wake up and remember the day exactly as it had been for him the other time. As he’d go through the day he’d know some of the things that would happen and then other things would be different. Sometimes he’d find himself longing for that other time to be true because it seemed so much more pleasant. Then he’d remember what happened later in that other time and he wouldn’t wish that anymore.

Sometimes he’d find himself day dreaming about life from the other time. He’d wish that he could be there, see those people again. Run through the underworld tunnels with his friends as they played a came of hunt and evade through the resistance headquarters. Could watch the older council members wanting desperately to yell at them to stop running only to bite their tongue because he was the founder of the resistance and he was playing as well. Sometimes he’d want to be back there, in the kitchen with his mother, learning to cook and getting into mini food fights only to end up laughing. Missing the way that his older brother would make time for him, comfort him, when their father would brush him off. He’d miss those things and selfishly wish to get to do them again.

Then he’d remember that the other time was only better for him. For the rest of the world this was the better time. So this was the time he lived in and that was the time he would go to at night. And then he’d wake up screaming and repeat the process.

He used to think it was normal to live with the memory of a life already lived stuck in his head and one life going on around him. It had never occurred to him that others weren’t going through the same thing. He always just thought that the others preferred this life so they ignored the other and he was the odd one out. He’d kept his mouth shut not wanting to offend them. He believed this for eight years.

Then he found the boxes in the attic.

The boxes were full of things from his memories only they were sitting in the attic of his current life. The boxes were all labeled Chris but the clothes were far too big for him. There were pictures of the adult that he knew would one day be him only said adult was playing with an infant version of his older brother. It was weird to look at. The items that stuck out the most though were the engagement ring and the two pictures. One picture he remembered his oldest aunt taking of him and his mother after one of their cooking episodes. His mother had her arms wrapped around him and they were both smiling and covered in flour. The other picture was hand drawn. It was of him and his friends form the resistance. Three demons, two dark lighters, three other witches and him. One of the resistance members had drawn it of them when he was fifteen.

Smiling at the pictures he tucked them away in his pockets for a later time along with the ring. These were memories from the other time, the time he thought was just another option that fate had decided against. Now he knew different. The other time did exist.

It was later that night and for the following year when he remembered. Remembered coming to the past and saving his brother. Remembered dying at the hands of an elder’s cursed blade.

The other time wasn’t just fiction, something that could have happened had they made different choices. It had been real; he had lived it. He had done everything in his power to change it. And sometimes he wondered if he’d done the right thing. He would debate with himself if life hadn’t been better back then, in the other time, until he looked outside at the busy, happy streets or he looked at his family who were happy and smiling, especially his older brother.

No he couldn’t have that other life back for, as strange as it sounded, it was only a better life for him. The rest of the world was better off in this life and he would have to live with that.

On his tenth birthday he’d been assaulted with memories. He’d had them before but never this hard. Never this real. His mother, the center of his life in that other time, had been murdered. Not only that but she’d been murdered and he’d been unable to stop it. After that he’d been trapped in the manor alone with the body for two weeks. His father and older brother had been ‘up there’ on an extended training session, his oldest aunt had been out of the country with her family and his youngest aunt had passed away two days before his ninth birthday.

The house had been locked down and he hadn’t been able to get out or call for help. He had tried to escape; he’d broken every window and door in the house. He’d tried spells and potions but nothing had worked. He had tried to patch up his mother but she had been too far-gone. The phones weren’t working. He’d called for every family member with even a gram of white lighter blood but they hadn’t come. Eventually he had passed out of sheer exhaustion curled up into his mother’s body. Three days later his father finally came back with Wyatt.

He had awoken screaming and crying at that point only to look over and see his brother lying safely in the bed next to his. He’d rushed out of his room and threw the door to his parents room open only to sigh in relief as he looked upon his mother as she walked out of the closet.

“What are you doing here?” She’d asked.

He’d merely shook his head and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. She was still alive, those had been memories from the other time. Regardless he hadn’t left his mother alone all day. Naturally that irritated the woman who did not appreciate having a constant shadow. Still, nothing his mother could do would shake him off. In the end the day had been thankfully uneventful and he’d gone to be that night happy that they never did celebrate his birthday because he didn’t think he’d have been able to explain his actions properly if others had been there.

When he was younger he used to think that his family didn’t spend much time with him because they didn’t need to keep an eye on the children now that Wyatt was safe. He knew better now. They just didn’t like him since they learned who he would grow up to be.

Regardless it led to a lot of time spent at magic school or the underworld. Places his family didn’t spend a lot of time. Once he learned that his family didn’t want to be around him because they didn’t like him he decided that he didn’t want to be around them either.

No one ever questioned where he had been or what he had been doing. He just had to make sure he was at the manor for family dinner and that he was in hid bed when his parents popped their heads in to look at Wyatt. Other than that he could do what he liked.

Before he found the box he’d spent his free time at magic school because it was a place his family believed he would be safe. They used to drop him off at the magic school nursery as a toddler and leave him there all day. He used to stay there until they came back. By the time he was four his sense of curiosity had gotten the better of him and he’d started to sneak out. Wasn’t hard for a four year old with twenty-three years of experience to slip out of a room monitored by one adult.

When he started kindergarten he also started classes at magic school. Neither were interesting for him. He already knew everything in regular school and he was well versed in magic.

His family never knew of his boredom in school. One of two things would have happened if he’d have told them. They wouldn’t have cared and left him where he was or they would have had him skip a few grades. He knew from the other time that skipping even one or two grades was a bad idea. He kept his mouth shut.

Instead of trying to get out of school he’d used that time to do as he liked. It was helpful that he received the power of astral projection two days after school started. It was also nice to know how to use that power due to his other memories. He used the hours he should have been in school to explore magic school. By the time he was eight he already knew the place better than anyone else alive. Turns out that endless hallway isn’t endless, it stops eventually and branches out to other hallways but by the time it does everyone else had quit looking.

The abandoned hallways of magic school became his training ground. He filled the rooms with books, dummies, weapons, and potions supplies, furniture. It was his home away from home. He cloaked it with a spell and warded it. No one could go there without his permission. It was the one place he’d ever felt truly safe.

After he’d found the box and received the rest of his memories he started moving beyond magic school. He started going to the underworld.

It was on his seventh trip to the underworld that he’d run across someone from his memories. Lith. One of his friends from the resistance.

He’d changed the color of his orbs and passed himself off as a dark lighter. He and Lith became fast friends. Soon Lith introduced him to others, Kavish, Ordin, Bosh and Mintor. The ones whom he used to run around with – well at least some of them. The most important one to him was Carden. The two of them had used to be inseparable; they had been as close as brothers in that other time.

In that other time he and Carden had shared a room at the resistance headquarters. Their room had been right next to Carden’s parents Shelf and Jasper. They had been kind dark lighters. They had taken him in and treated him as one of their own. They had made sure that both he and Carden had taken breaks and had the time to just be kids even in the middle of a war zone. They had soothed his nightmares and let him celebrate holidays with them. They had become his family.

He had even been listed as a son at their funeral.

But that had been the other time. In this time he had been nervous that Carden would want nothing to do with him. He needn’t have been.

When he was fifteen Carden had learned the truth of who he really was. In the other time it had come out when his older brother had taken over the world but it hadn’t mattered because anyone opposed to his older brother was part of the resistance demon or not. In this time Carden hadn’t taken it too well. Still, they had made up, eventually. He just had to promise not to vanquish any of Carden’s immediate family – unless lethally attacked – and Carden had to promise not to attack any of his immediate family – unless lethally attacked.

Carden’s family had accepted him for who he was. It had been the first time that he hadn’t wished to be in the other time. The first time he’d been happy in the life he was currently living.

Now here he was. It was his eighteenth birthday. He’d graduated high school two weeks ago. His biological family hadn’t shown. Carden, Shelf, Jasper and Carden’s little sister Ciara had all been there, cheering him on. They had taken him out to eat after. When he’d gotten back to the house his mother had yelled at him for missing his older brother’s celebration dinner, his older brother had just gotten back from his sophomore year of college.

Today his parents had taken his older brother and gone to meet up with his family for weekend getaway to Disney land. He’d been left behind. They hadn’t even thought to ask him.

In two days time, when they would come home, they would be greeted by an empty house and a goodbye note on the table in the entryway.

Signed Christopher Halliwell.


	2. Chapter 2

\---One Day---

When she walked through the door she saw the note. She laughed openly. Chris wasn’t going anywhere; the boy had nowhere to go. This was his family. He’d be back. She was sure that he’d be back.

Chris had gone back to the past to save his family because he couldn’t live without them. There was no chance that he would stay away for long.

“What’s that?” her oldest asked.

“It’s a note from Chris”

“Chris?” Leo sounded confused. “Does he need something?”

“He says he’s moved out” She answered.

“What!” That had come from Leo and Wyatt.

“Relax boys” she assured them, “Chris will be back”

“How can you know for sure” Wyatt wondered aloud.

“Easy,” she shrugged, “We’re his family”

\---One Month---

So he didn’t come back as soon as she’d expected. He would. She was certain that he would come back any day now. After all they were his family. He had no one else to go to, nowhere else to go.

“Piper are you sure we shouldn’t look for him?” Leo asked hesitantly.

She felt a little guilty. She knew why he was nervous around her. She had been a little short whenever the subject of her youngest son came up. But really, could you blame her? Chris was playing a very dangerous game with her patience.

“He’ll come back Leo” she assured, “He has nowhere else to go”

“Right” Leo hedged, “but it’s been a month…”

“He’ll be back” she snapped.

She watched as Leo held up his hands in a show of peace and backed out of the room. Honestly, the man should never have questioned her on this. Still, she shouldn’t have snapped at him. It wasn’t his fault that Chris was being stubborn.

\---Two Months---

Alright, she could admit that he may not be coming back anytime soon. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t come back though. College would be staring in a month and Chris was never one to miss out on school. The boy practically loved school, always wanted to be there. If only Chris had been as interested in regular school as he had about magic school.

Regardless Chris had sent off applications for colleges in the area and he had been accepted into all of them. The boy just hadn’t chosen which college he wanted before he decided to throw his little tantrum.

“Which one do you think he’d want?” She asked her husband as they were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the mound of acceptance letter.

“I don’t know” Leo admitted.

“Well if he’s not here to choose then we’ll just choose for him.” She sifted through the pile until she pulled out the one she wanted.

“This is a local community college” Leo noted.

“Yes, it’s one we can afford” Piper agreed.

“Piper” Leo sighed.

“No” She cut him off, “If he’s too busy throwing his little hissy fit to choose for himself then he will live with the decision I’ve made”

“Why don’t we just give it a little more time” Leo suggested, “Magic schools been talking about opening a college, maybe he’d prefer that?”

She sighed in irritation, “Fine. But if he’s not back by the cut off date then he can pay for college himself”

\---Three Months---

So he wouldn’t be going to college on her dime. She could live with that. It just meant that she had a bit more money available. She would go on a nice vacation with her husband once Wyatt was off to college for his junior year.

Or she might save it for Wyatt’s fifth year because the way that boy was going at his schooling Wyatt would need at least five years, if not six, possibly seven. Wyatt wasn’t the world’s best student and that college was rather highly ranked.

It didn’t matter right now though because they were moving Wyatt into his on campus apartment tomorrow and she had to finish his goodbye party dinner and cake. The whole family was coming over to spend one last night together.

“So any news about Chris?” Coop asked casually as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.

She grabbed the plate in her hand so hard it broke, “He’ll be home soon enough”

“How do you know?” Paige queried as she brought in the last pan.

“Because we’re his family” she replied giving her typical answer, “He has nowhere else to go”

Everyone had just nodded their head and left her to the cleaning. That was fine. She was used to it.

\---Four Months---

She might have to admit that Chris could be serious about this. She didn’t get it though. If he wasn’t living here then where was he? As far as she knew Chris didn’t have anyone else to go to.

“Hey Wyatt?” She called out.

Sure enough seconds later her oldest son was standing in front of her. “What’s up?”

“Did Chris ever mention anyone he used to hang out with?”

“You mean friends?”

“Yes”

She waited semi-patiently as Wyatt thought it over for a minute “Not that I can think of. I didn’t really spend much time with him”

“Thanks”

He left and she reluctantly admitted that she didn’t spend all that much time with Chris either. She didn’t think any of them had that’s why she’d called Wyatt, the two did share a room for almost fifteen years.

\---Five Months---

OK, he wasn’t coming back. She could openly admit that now. It was time to start the search. She just wished the trail wasn’t five months cold. She also wished that she had some idea of where to start.

Where had Chris spent his time before? She didn’t know. She should know. As his mother she should know where her son spent his time and who he spent it with. When she found him that was something that was going to change.

“What about magic school?” Leo suggested.

“What about it?”

Leo shrugged, “He used to spend a lot of time there when he was little. And he took classes there for years.”

Not really thinking that magic school would be of that much use she agreed anyway. They didn’t really have any other leads to go on.

Turns out magic school was a bust. None of the teachers could say much about Chris other than that he was a quiet person who got perfect scores. While it told them nothing about Chris’ location it did tell both parents that they had missed something.

Before they left the headmaster had talked to them and given them all of Chris’ awards. Neither parent had known about this.

\---Six Months---

Half a year. Her youngest son had been missing for half a year now. She’d been searching for a month now and everything shed learned only made her more miserable.

First was the realization that no one in the family actually knew anything about Chris. Not who his friends were, or if he even had friends. Not where he had spent his time growing up. Nothing. Not a one of them could even answer what Chris’ favorite color was or what his favorite food was. How could they not know? How could she not know? She was his mother.

Second was magic school. Chris had received just about every award the school had. He had set every record. It was a shock. Everyone had thought that Wyatt would be the one to do those things. Wyatt was the twice blessed. Chris was the neurotic child with only telekinesis and orbing as powers. How had Chris been so successful at magic school when Wyatt had practically flunked out of the place?

Third was that Chris’ high school had still held the boy’s diploma. Said that no one ever came by to pick it up. What was more disturbing is that the woman had required seeing her ID before giving her the diploma. When the lady behind the desk finally handed it over she had apologized, she’d just been confused. Turns out she had never been to her own son’s school before – at least not for Chris.

\---Seven Months---

Darryl proved useless. Apparently Chris was an ‘adult’ and since he’d left a note the police couldn’t do anything. She had no legal standing to force her son home. It didn’t matter that Chris was a Halliwell and thus over half the underworld would be after the boy if only for the soul reason of his last name. The cops didn’t care about that.

She had tried scrying and summoning. Nothing worked. She had even summoned her mother and grandmother in order to strengthen the spells used to force Chris home. She was still down a child.

Thanksgiving was over and Chris hadn’t been at the table. It was a strange feeling looking over at the spot that had always held her youngest son and seeing it devoid of life. That shouldn’t have happened. She was starting to learn that she had helped cause it to happen.

\---Eight Months---

The holidays had come and gone and still no Chris. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Was this the universe’s way of punishing her? Was it somehow telling her that no matter the time line she would only get to keep one of her sons? In the last time line it was Chris who had been the mama’s boy – or at least that’s how it seemed once he’d opened up to her. In this timeline was that Wyatt’s job? Did that mean Chris wasn’t allowed to be apart of her life?

Of had she driven him away?

\---Nine Months---

She thinks maybe it’s her. Maybe she is the one who drove her youngest son from her. She had always thought that her relationship with Chris was set. He would be a mama’s boy. He would dote on her. She’d taken that for granted and then she’d ignored her baby.

It had been a mistake. She had never meant to ignore him. It was just that… she couldn’t stand to look in his eyes.

Logically she knew that the Chris who came back to save Wyatt was dead. That Chris was never coming back and would never get the happy life he’d worked so hard for. The Chris she had now knew nothing of that life. And yet, if one were to look into his eyes long enough, they could be fooled into thinking that they were looking into the eyes of the other Chris. The eyes of the Chris who had suffered so much at his own brother’s hands.

She couldn’t bear to look in those eyes. She’d stopped looking eventually.

\---Ten Months---

Darryl had come through eventually. Not with finding Chris. It seemed that the boy was good at disappearing into thin air. No, Darryl had found something else though. A tape of Chris’ high school graduation.

She’d missed the event. She hadn’t meant to. She knew that the other Chris, the one who had come back, the one who had died. Well, he’d never gotten to finish high school. The world had been destroyed before he’d had the chance.

Determined not to let the same thing happen to her Chris she’d planned on going to his high school graduation the day that she’d sent him off to kindergarten. How had she let herself miss it?

She queued up the video and pressed play.

There he was, sitting in the fourth row, waiting for his name to be called. She’d watched all the way up until they were about to call his name. She’d stopped the tape. She couldn’t watch any longer.

\---Eleven Months---

She can admit it now. This was all her fault. Her son left because she hadn’t bothered to care about him. She hadn’t noticed he was unhappy. And he’s gone someplace that she can’t follow. She would though, if she knew where he was. She would follow him to the ends of the earth.

“He’ll come home” Phoebe assured rubbing her arm.

“No he won’t” She replied as she broke out of her sisters embrace and headed to her room.

She’d been doing that more and more lately, moving away from the others and locking herself in her room. Unless she had the manor to herself. Then she’d clean the place spotless and cook meals made to feed an army. She was fairly certain that every one of her family members had enough food in their freezers to feed themselves for the next five months.

All except for the one who she desperately wanted to feed.

Chris had always been a skinny kid. It was almost as though the boy had never been interested in food.

Ok, that’s not quite true. She remembered exactly which meals her son ate. Dinner. The boy had always said he couldn’t stomach breakfast. She didn’t know why though. She would almost always find his lunch boxes full when Chris came home from school. When asked he would say that he had forgotten. How could Chris forget lunch when there was a time set aside just for that one thing?

Over the years she had made dinner mandatory just to assure that Chris had eaten something. It was the one meal that she was assured her youngest son would eat and she would not let him miss.

Now she couldn’t make her little boy eat. The poor child was probably skin and bones. He could be starving to death.

She pulled out the ingredients for chicken cordon blue.

\---Twelve Months---

A year. It had been one year since she had found that note. She had been so cocky then. So sure that Chris would come back home in a few hours begging forgiveness. And she would have given it… eventually.

Now she would give anything to see her youngest again. To know he was safe. The worst part was not knowing if he was even alive.

They were all in the living room now. Her family had forced her. Said it would be good to spend a night in watching old home movies. She didn’t agree. She knew that those movies would be missing someone. The same someone that was currently missing from the room. The same someone who had been missing on their trip to Disney land last year because she hadn’t invited him.

As they sat watching the movies she could vaguely hear her niece say something about a dark lighter that had acted strange. She wasn’t really paying attention. Paige would solve whatever issue the girl had. Paige was the mother after all and mothers are supposed to take care of their children’s problems.

Someone switched tapes and she heard a name she never thought she’d hear on one of these things.

“Christopher Perry Halliwell” a voice announced.

There was cheering on the screen and she watched in stunned silence as her little boy waked across the stage and accepted the fake diploma being handed to him. He was smiling and standing still for a picture. Someone was taking a picture. She couldn’t tell who it was. Probably just a hired photographer.

Did high school graduations hire photographers for such things? She didn’t remember one at Wyatt’s graduation. Or at Pepper’s last week.

She grabbed the remote and skipped through the rest of the ceremony keeping a close eye on her son. Eventually the speaking ended and the graduates were set free. It was chaos for a while but she saw what she was looking for eventually. There standing off to the side was her son.

He wasn’t alone as she’d thought he’d been. There was a teenage girl there along with a boy that looked to be around Chris’ age. There was a woman who has hugging him and there was a man there. The man’s back was turned so she couldn’t make out a face. She silently willed the man to turn around. Maybe this was the person who had her youngest.

When the man did turn around she didn’t even have time to analyze his face before Penelope shouted, “That’s him! That’s the dark lighter!”

Suddenly all eyes were on the fifteen year old who was pointing a finger at the television screen.

She was the first to react. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her knew in front of her niece grabbing the girl by the shoulders. “You’ve seen that man?”

“Yes” Penelope nodded enthusiastically. “But he’s not a man. He’s a dark lighter”

“A dark lighter?” Leo asked behind her.

It suddenly made sense. Her son hadn’t left willingly. He’d been taken. By dark lighters. “Where? When?”

Penelope seemed a little scared and she could hear her sisters behind her trying to pry her hands from the teen. She wasn’t going to budge though. She needed to know.

“Where did you see him Penelope?”

Penelope sucked in a breath, “In the underworld.”

Voices went off all around, scolding the girl for her recklessness. She didn’t care. She wanted answers. “Where in the underworld?”

“By the big market, near the bar that Aunt Phoebe killed the demon in last week.”

She was getting closer. “When did you see him?”

“Two hours ago” Penelope answered hesitantly.

“What happened?” She heard Paige demand as she finally let the girl go. She paused in her leaving and listened. It might be good to know what kind of adversary she was up against.

“Well… I was just looking around the underworld because I’d heard of this big market that had a lot of things for both good and bad magic. I wanted to see if there was anything interesting there. I was at a booth when a couple of dark lighters realized that I wasn't a demon or one of them. They started to surround me. I was scared. Then that man broke through the others and held a cross bow up at me. He asked me who I was. When I told him my name was Penelope Halliwell he lowered the crossbow.”

“He did what?” Phoebe asked in shock.

“He lowered the crossbow.” Penelope repeated. “He made the others back away before looking straight at me. He said that I should leave and that I shouldn’t come back. He couldn’t guarantee my safety and honestly had no desire to.”

“Then why did he?” She demanded. It didn’t make sense.

“I don’t know” Penelope answered. “I orbed out of there as fast as I could.

The second her niece was done talking she grabbed Leo’s and Wyatt’s hands and ordered Wyatt to orb. She didn’t need to say anything else. Her oldest son would understand.

Seconds later she rematerialized next to her husband and oldest in the very marketplace that Penelope had described. Every demon and dark lighter in the place was staring at them.

Before anyone could make a move she blasted the first demon she saw, “Alright I need some information. You tell me what I want and I leave you alone. Are we clear?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A voice demanded from behind her.

She turned and saw the dark lighter. The one from the video who had been hugging and smiling at her son.

“I’m looking for my son”

“He’s standing right next to you” the dark lighter replied.

“My youngest son” she corrected, “The very one you kidnapped.”

The dark lighter appeared to take offense at her words. “I have kidnapped no one” he stated.

“Do you know where Chris is though?” Leo asked before she could reply.

“I do” the dark lighter confirmed.

“Where?” she demanded.

It seemed to take forever for the dark lighter to answer her. She desperately wanted to blow the man to pieces but Wyatt was holding her arms down. Just before she broke free of her son the man finally spoke.

“I will take you to Chris” he conceded, “but you must promise that you will listen to everything we have to say before you act”

“Agreed.” Leo spit out instantly.

She did not agree. But she would keep her mouth shut for now so long as it meant finding Chris.

The dark lighter offered his hand for Leo to take, “Come with me then”

Hesitantly all of them joined hands and let themselves be dark orbed away. The feeling made her sick when she rematerialized. How did they do this? It was a nauseating feeling. Must be the demon thing.

Before she could snap at the dark lighter for the uncomfortable ride she heard a voice she never thought she’d hear again. Abandoning her husband, oldest and the dark lighter she followed the voice into the opening of a circular cave.

There, sitting on a boulder next to a few other teens around his age she saw him.

“Chris!”


End file.
